terronfaboulfandomcom-20200214-history
Templar Order
Formation. At the end of the year 199, Arven Baptist I being one of the last great Paladins in all of the known world decided to set up an order of the most noble souls with the help of two other great paladins named Katya Dirgehelm and Roland of Welkes . This order he named "The Order of Templarus", which would later be shortened to just the Templars, after the name of their god of peace, Templarus. The Initial three human Templars set up their capitol in the Northern most reaches of the world now know as Yotimire , so that they would not be found. One by one, the three men set out to recruit the most noble of Knights, Soldiers, Ladies in arms, Craftsman and whoever displayed a great amount of courage and valor into their ranks to teach them the ways of mastering the light, and instilling them with a code of honor. By the end of the year 200, The Order of Templarus had swollen to approximately seventy five members. The Templars main goal was to travel in small groups around the land setting up houses called "Tutons " where the Templars could recruit new men and women into their ranks, and so that they would have a place to call home while patrolling the world to help aid the helpless, and to protect those weaker than them. In the south and north, the Templars encountered many Valorous Dwarves who nearly doubled their numbers, and in the west discovered small groups of Elves . Initially, the Elves were seen as too unpredictable and self-oriented to become Templars, but once in awhile an Elf mage or conjurer would wind up making his or her way into the ranks. One of these Elves was a woman named Cassandra Gracian . Cassandra was a gifted caster, and by the year 210, she had become the greatest holy wizard or "Cleric " of the Templar order, granting her the highest rank among Arven, Katya and Roland, and equal say among them. But Cassandra, despite her gifts and natural affection for all living things. had a strange curiosity with the races of Demons and the world of the spirits. In the year 213, despite her fellow order members advice, the Cleric managed to open a rift into the Nether-Realm , a place not much explored before. With her came her trusted friend Plutorn of Welkes, Roland's step-brother, and gifted swordsman. Together they entered through the portal and were immediately assaulted by a various host of Demons. Cassandra managed to hold off the demons long enough for Allan to close the portal, but not before he had been slashed vicously by a demon blade. Cassandra despite her best efforts, could not stop the demon blood from coursing through his veins, and after only a few short minutes Plutorn had turned into a half demon, possessing all of the same physical features of his human form, but with the ability to transform at will. Plutorn was filled with his new power and decided to use his new found power to help the order. But Arven, Roland and Katya would have none of it. Together, the three stripped Plutorn and Cassandra of their ranks, and banished Plutorn from the order. Cassandra was punished severely for her insolence, but after merely a year was restored to a rank lower than what she had previously attained. Plutorn's Vengeance After being banished, Plutorn decided that he would create his own order, and so under the assumed name "Paul Torney", Plutorn began to gather a group of followers whom he called Plutornians. The Plutornians chief goal was to enter the nether-realm and enslave the demon power to use for good, and to show all that even the purest of evil could be twisted and bent to be used benevolently. But Plutorn was wrong. As the years passed, Plutorn began to slowly lose more and more of himself to the Demon part of his mind. After the course of five years, Plutorn had gone completely mad with power, and the cult followers that he accumulated grew more and more desperate for their search for the demon powers. Finally, Plutorn's finest craftsman along with the most powerful of mages in the Order created a sword that would not only rip open a portal to the nether-realm when prompted, but would also imbue the wielder with the power to turn those willing, into Demonkin like himself, giving them enhanced strength as well as the ability to apparate short distances. One by one, Pluton's followers became half demons, and one by one Plutorn's army swelled until by the year 225, his numbers had reached over 400 demonkin. Weilding his blade Ezra'Duhl , or "Demon Maker" in Plutorn's own new language, the Deomn filled man led his army north to the Templar's largest hold, Northgate, slaying templars and raiding villages along the way. Northgate by this point had become a small fortress, and the Templar order now had a strong 154 members, but as the Tuton's fell and their numbers dwindled, they knew that something was amiss. By the time Plutorn's army arrived however, it had become too late to call for aid and so the Demonkin led by Plutorn assaulted Northgate, apparating inside and rendering their defensive walls seemingly useless. During the fighting, Plutorn attempted to simply turn all of the Templars with the aid of Ezra'Duhl, but he found that the men and women of the order could not be turned. The battle raged for hours, in which Roland, Plutorn's step-brother was slain, and Katya seperated from the rest of the group and knocked unconscious. But the Templar's were resilient, and after two hours of battling and losing over 80 members, Arven and Cassandra managed to slay 350 Demonkin, including Plutorn. Ezra'Duhl, the demon sword was lost in the battle and not found again until Gorthak the Grey-Bull took it from a demonic Grinok during the quest for the Sword of Legend . Cassandra's Grace and the High Templar After Plutorn's defeat at the Battle of Northgate, Cassandra suggested that Arven simply take on the role of head of the order, in which the remaining 70 members agreed, thus instating the first High Templar and the first Lady of Templarus, the title given to Cassandra after pledging the remainder of her life to focusing on healing those tainted by the blood of the Demon. Cassandra left Northgate in the year 226 to track down and purge the Demonkin from the world, and was simply never heard from again leaving Arven the head of the order until the day he died in 232 at the age of 76. In 232, the Templars agreed that every new High Templar must be voted in, and must be of at least among the two highest tiers attainable by the Templars, and thus established the Templar Secrecy code in which the new High Templar is forced to take on a new name and in doing so a new identity devoted to preserving the order and helping rid the world of the foul. No one is ever quite sure exactly who the leader is. Present day The Templar Order went underground after the death of Arven and Cassandra's absence, and didn't participate in many major events between then and the establishment of Yotimire, in which they played a good part in helping establish the Gregosian lineage, though most Templars say their choice would to have been the High Templar at the time, who was believed to be Randolph Baptist, Arven Baptist's direct descendant. Ranking system The Templar Order's ranking system is based in a set of tiers that is believed to be based off of Arven's understanding of how the realms were all created, starting with the nether-realm and working its' way up to heaven. It is unsure now whether or not this is true, but the Templars now tend not to fret on lost lore and focus more on tradition. *Tier 1: A basic initiate or recruit, the Tier One's are still undergoing training in the arts of Fighting, Holy magic and being instilled with the Templar code of Honor. *Tier 2: A Soldier more or less, the Tier Two's have a valid seat at any and all meetings of the order, but their opinions are usually overlooked except for the rare occasion. Usually a T2 has a good grasp on the usage of Holy Magic and some sort of style of fighting be it Bowmanship, Swordsmanship or even the use of Lances on Horseback. Additionally, though it is rare, a T2 will recieve a spirit guide as a gift from the god Templarus himself. The spirit guide will manifest usually in the form of an animal, and upon promotion to the second tier is said to simply appear by the Templar's side. *Tier 3: Usually referred to as Silver Blades, the Tier 3's have distinguished themselves through some great act of Valor or courage and are permitted to lead expedition's in time of peace, and a squadron of soldiers during times of war depending on their preference. Silver Blades are among the most respected of Templars, and usually wear their white crosses on a tabard of grey to distinguish their rank. *Tier 4: To acquire the rank of the Golden Blade, one must either be voted in or have distinguished his or herself through a feat of incredible strength or will. Golden Blades are the most respected of members and wear their white crosses on a tabard of golden silk. Golden Blades have usually mastered an art of warfare and have distinguished themselves as brilliant tacticians and or healers, and serve as advisors to the high templar and often ste up their own Tutons in which they may build up an army for themselves. *Tier 5: The High Templar is the leader of the order. Ruling from his or her Tuton which is usually hidden by either magic or location, the High Templar has the final say on all decisions and commands the entire order. Magic Use and abilities Templars have been known to excel in holy magic and have learned to channel it in various ways. Whether it be to heal or to harm, even the lowest Tier Templar is still more than a match for ten man to conquer on the battlefield. Here is a list of documented spells used by Templars, though in times of great struggle many Templars have been known to find their inner light and channel it into an unmistakably powerful spell all of their own. Combat Spells *Holy Fire: A flash of light descends from the heavens, burning the impure with holy light. This attack has no affects on fellow Templars and other various defenders of the light. *Holy Steed: A Golden horse capable of bearing the rider for a period of time. This steed is fearless and as bold as the Templars that can channel them. *Holy Weapon: The Templar fills his or her weapon with the power of Templarus, causing the weapon to glow and burn those impure that touch it. Defensive and Healing Spells *Healing Light: A simple spell of mending. Capable of healing medium to some larger wounds. *Mists of Templarus: The Templar creates a glowing golden fog that envelops and emboldens any of noble hearts. Most Templar Clerics use this to bolster their troops on the battlefield. *Holy Barrier: A shield of Golden light that can be manipulated inmany different ways. Often Templars will emplore this shield to defend themselves or a group from larger beings such as demons, giants, and sometimes arrows fired from multiple enemies. Category:Factions Category:History Category:Canon